A Ted and Andromeda Story
by MessrsMWPP
Summary: Sixth year has just begun. Andromeda tries to cope with dating a muggleborn and keeping the peace with her family. Luckily, Ted is always by her side.


**_A/N: Hey Guys! Thanks for coming to this story. I hope you like it. I looked at the stories in the Ted/Andromeda category; and there isn't actually that many. So, I was inspired to write my own!_**  
**_This is just the prequel; it describes Andromeda and her roommates, what they look like etc._**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter....Oh man, now I'm depressed..._

**Chapter One: Prequel**

The early September sun had barely risen over the mountains surrounding Hogwarts castle, when sixteen year old Andromeda Black was roughly awoken by something soft hitting her hard in the face. She jerked awake and sat up quickly in her four poster bed. She rubbed eyes tiredly and looked around the fifth year Slytherin girls' dormitory. There were clothes strewn all over the hard, black stone floor and her eyes landed on the infuriating item that had awoken her. It was a green and silver silk cushion with The Slytherin crest on it. The sight of it disgusted Andromeda. She used to respect her family but now she saw the truth behind their words. She was always brought up to believe in the purity of blood and preservation of the family tree. But now, it was a load of nonsense. Sirius had shown her that. Loud female voices could be heard from the bathroom. Andromeda sighed and rolled her eyes. _The twins must be having another fight, _She thought. She had to share the dormitory with four of the most annoying girls on the planet.

Adelaide Gamp was a pureblood with the biggest ego one could ever come across. She was tall and slim with long blonde hair and pale blue eyes. She used to be Andromeda's best friend, but once Andromeda had begun dating Ted Tonks about four months ago, Adelaide had decided that Andromeda wasn't "worthy" of her friendship. So, she had gone off to be best friends with Cynthia Nott.

Cynthia Nott was shorter than Adelaide, but only by a few inches. She was quite thin, with shoulder length, light brown hair and brown eyes. She had rather large front teeth which made her look like a drastically thin rabbit. Aside from that however, she was very pretty. She, like Adelaide had a huge ego, simply because she was a pureblood with plenty of money.

Latrice Bulstrode was the opposite of Cynthia in appearance. She was tall and was quite broad. She had a square jaw and short brown hair. She was best friends with the Malfoy twins.

Lavelle and Priscilla Malfoy were identical twins. They were both medium height and very slim. They had long, waist-length, pale blonde hair and cold grey eyes. That was the signature look of a Malfoy. Their first-cousin Lucius also had pale blonde hair and grey eyes. The two were constantly fighting with each other and it was extremely annoying.

That's exactly what Andromeda thought was happening now. They were having _another bloody fight!_ Sighing, she got out of her bed and looked around for the source of her awakening.

Andromeda was medium height. She had l curly brown hair that went just past her shoulders and big, deep brown eyes. She was always told that she resembled her elder sister Bellatrix. Years ago she would always glow with pride whenever she was told that. Now, she would squirm internally and deny any resemblance whatsoever.

Suddenly, the loud voices in the bathroom turned to loud shrieks. "LAV! STOP PULLING MY HAIR!"  
"I WILL ONCE YOU APOLOGIZE PRISCILLA!"

She'd only been back to school a week and they were already beginning to get on her nerves. Andromeda sighed and braced herself. She took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door, ready to tell the terrible twosome to shut the hell up before they woke up all of Slytherin House. Grumpy Slytherins in the morning was _not _a pleasant start to the day.

**_A/N: Okay, so please review (you know I'd do it for you!) This is the prequel so the proper story will start in chapter two! And there will be more dialogue in the next chapters. Also, if you want to know where I got the names, I actually went and looked up ones that fit the type of pure blood family name scenario:_**

**_All the last names are from the actual HP series.  
Adelaide – Noble  
Cynthia – Attractive  
Lavelle – Purity  
Priscilla – Ancient  
Latrice – Well Born_**

_**PS: If you're wondering, Latrice Bulstrode is Millicent Bulstrode's aunt, Cynthia Nott is Theodore Nott's aunt, and the twins are Draco's aunts.**_

**I couldn't decide on a good name for this story. At the moment it's called "A Ted and Andromeda Story" which sounds TERRIBLE! So please give me some name ideas in your reviews!**

**_Thanks for reading(chapter two will be up shortly),_**

_**MssrsMWPP xxx**  
_


End file.
